Los archivos FanFiction y el rescate de Bonne
by PackedWithLove
Summary: Una historia de como los chicos de Drama Total robaron los archivos, conscientes de la existencia de los autores. Pero antes de que el grupo sepa la verdad, tendrán que rescatar a una amiga de...


**Los archivos FanFiction y el rescate de Bonne**

La gótica caminaba por las calles con un maletín, volteando de vez en vez hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la siguiera. Vestía un abrigo gris y sombrero del mismo color. Se acercó hacia un farol en el que se proyectaba una sombra, pues al parecer había alguien del otro lado.

-El huevo está en el nido-Susurró Gwen aún sin mirar a la persona. Dejó el maletín en el suelo y la silueta lo tomó.

-El águila vuela, repito, el águila vuela-Murmuró una rubia por medio de una pequeña radio mientras le daba un maletín que ella portaba a la peli azul y tomaba el de ésta.

-¿Águila? ¿Qué águila? Creí que irías por los ar...ar...¿Archivos?-Se escuchó proveniente del artefacto a lo que Bridgette se palmeó la frente en señal de cansancio y la oji negra hizo una mueca de desagrado- ¡Cállate Lindsonsa!-Se escuchó nuevamente del aparato causando que Gwen rodara los ojos-¡Agh! ¿Quieren calmarse? ¡La misión debe quedar perfecta! ¿Acaso tengo que hacer todo yo sola?-Dijo una voz chillona con tono de superioridad-¡Agh! ¡Duncan! ¡Aleja esa cosa verde de mi!

-¿Teníamos que incluir a todos en esto?-Se quejó Gwen con su amiga rubia a lo que la chica levantó los hombros con inocencia.

-Creo, esas son las reglas-Rió nerviosa.

-Ven, iremos juntas, antes de que se maten o algo peor...-Sugirió Gwen tomando ambos maletines y avanzando en dirección a una extraña y abandonada casa color beige con ventanas negras-¿Vienes?-La rubia le siguió como pudo.

-No debí traer tacones...-

* * *

-¿Puedes alejarte un poco de mí?-Preguntó Leshawna notando que Harold casi tenía la nariz en sus nachos.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo alejándose un poco-Es sólo que, ya sabes, con los personajes más relevantes encargándose de la misión, tenemos un buen rato a solas-Sonrió- ¿Puedo ver tus lolas?

 _Splash_

-Tomaré eso como un no-Se auto respondió el pelirrojo con la cara llena de queso frente a una morena con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Nachos!-Gritó emocionado Owen antes de lamer la mejilla de Harold.

-Asco-Susurró Beth a Cody.

-¿A qué hora crees que vuelva Gwen?-Preguntó ignorando la bizarra escena- Estuve ejercitando y quiero mostrarle los resultados-Señaló su abdomen que sinceramente no tenía diferencia alguna de su entrada a Drama Total.

-Seguro viejo-Afirmó Trent distraídamente mientras afinaba su guitarra- ¿Qué rima con azul?-

-¿Abedul quizá?-Sugirió Courtney con sarcasmo- ¿Quieren dejar de fanfarronear y comenzar a hacer algo? ¡Es una misión importante!-

-Oye tranquila reina del drama-Burló Duncan acostado en un mueble sosteniendo un largo trozo de regaliz- ¿Podrías relajarte un poco?-

-¡Pero si soy la persona más relajada que conozco!-Se defendió la castaña aparentando una sonrisa, más ésta cambió drásticamente a una mueca de enojo al escuchar un sonido de vidrios rompiéndose- ¡Dejen de estresarme! -Gritó poniéndo sus manos en las sienes- Es tan difícil ser jefa...-

-Nadie te pidió que lo fueras-Contestó el punk masticando el dulce rojo.

-Todos sabemos que soy la persona más calificada para el cargo-Argumentó como si aquello fuese lo más normal.

-Seguro Court-Respondió Trent poniendo un brazo alrededor del hombro de la chica a lo que ésta sonrió.

El peli verde frunció el ceño visiblemente- Oye guitarrista, tu tienes a tu chica-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Courtney confundida sacando un guión- ¿Esto es un canon?-

-Sería mejor que fuera fanon, es decir, es lo obvio-Agregó Justin sin dejar de mirarse al espejo- Así yo tendría pareja, soy demasiado hermoso para no tenerla.

Courtney sólo rodó los ojos- Es canon...pero entonces si esto es un canon...-La chica se rascó la cabeza mirando el guión nuevamente- ¿Qué pareja debe...-

-No te metas en triángulos amorosos nena-Sugirió Duncan con terror en su voz- La última vez que recuerdo haber estado en uno fue en **"Las mil y un historias** " de **lolitaluv12**...-Sacudió su cabeza temblando un poco- No quiero hablar de eso-

-¿Cómo en el " **Juego de la copa"** de **CITPrincess**?-Preguntó Trent divertido mientras todos reían e incluso a Owen se caía un trozo de queso de la boca.

-¡Cállate viejo!-Advirtió un tanto miedoso el oji azul- ¡Esas cosas si dan miedo!-

-Bueno-Cedió Trent aún sonriendo- Si me lo preguntan he amado estar en **"Incapaz de amar"** de **Lily TxG** , me hubiera gustado terminar el proyecto-Dijo un poco triste mientras seguía afinando cuerdas y tocaba un poco para probarlas- Y definitivamente amé todas las historias de **Krawall Brand**...Sin problemas le dedicaría una canción.

-Que no te escuche Gwen guitarrista-Replicó Heather maquillándose un poco- La que más me ha gustado protagonizar probablemente sería...-

-¡Oh! ¡Yo!-Levantó la mano Lindsay a lo que todos voltearon a verla- **"** **Remedio"** de **ScaleneCandy** -Dedujo con los brazos cruzados- ¡Oh! Y **"Querida y Sexy maestra"** de **Santana Black.**..-

-¿Recuerdas todos esos nombres pero no puedes recordar el mío?-Murmuró indignado Tyler con una pierna vendada.

-Sí, a mi también me gustó que estuvieras en ese...-Coqueteó Duncan con la rubia a lo que cierta tostada sólo rodó los ojos- Si me preguntan a mí... **"Jamás lo imagine"** de **Winned** -Levantó los hombros tranquilamente- Es bueno...Peor aún espero el día en que alguien haga una historia llamada "El harem de Duncan"-

-¿Cómo **"En un harem"** de **Aiko Hayashi**?-Cuestionó Trent- Es realmente buena, me hizo temblar casi tanto como a Duncan el **"Juego de la copa"** \- El peli verde lo miró con molestia.

-No, yo espero mi protagonismo...Un protagonismo donde pueda tener muchas mujeres y no me maten por ello-Explicó poniéndose una gorra encima y volviendo a masticar el regaliz.

-Sueña Duncan-Burló Courtney.

-O también está ese fic en que salgo con ese chico de Big Time Rush, buena historia ByTalo-Susurró para sí mismo el punk.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una pelirroja en lianas- ¡EXPLOSIVO! ¡BOOM BOOM!-

-¡Izzy! ¿Qué parte de entrada discreta no entendiste?-Preguntó Gwen seriamente.

-Ya era hora-Sonrió Duncan sentándose- ¿Y bien? ¿Obtuvieron algo?-

-¿Qué trajiste tú, rubia?-Cuestionó Eva acercándose de forma amenazadora a la surfista con Katie y Sadie viendo preocupadas desde atrás.

-No te preocupes-La gótica se colocó entre Bridgette y Eva- Lo trajimos todo-Sentenció con una sonrisa y los campistas de miraron entre ellos- Trent, prepara tu guitarra.

* * *

-¿Ves algo?-Preguntó **PackedWithLove** saltando para intentar divisar imágen alguna- ¡Quiero ver!-

-¡Yo también quiero ver!-Se quejó **Winned** -Creo que escuché mi nombre allá adentro-

-¡Espera!-Susurró **Krawall Brand** sobre un par de ladrillos para poder ver a través de la ventana sin ningún problema- Creo que hablaban de nosotros...-

-Por supuesto que hablaban de nosotros-Afirmó **ScaleneCandy** recargada en la pared sosteniendo firmemente una lima contra sus uñas- ¿Rosa o escarlata?-Preguntó a la de al lado mirando su mano.

-Escarlata-Respondió **Santana Black** \- Pero, ¿Por qué hablarían de nosotros?-

-¿Por qué no?-Obvió ScaleneCandy.

-Les gustan nuestras historias-Contestó **Lily TxG** \- Es que...véanlo así-Pidió subiéndose a un escalón cercano a lo que todos la voltearon a ver- Ellos viven en nuestros corazones...-

-Lily no seas cursi-Reprendió **Ale Silver** \- ¡Déjame ver!-Dijo intentando subirse al mismo lugar que Krawall Brand.

-Niñas...-Les reprendió **Aiko Hayashi-** Cada una tendrá su turno-

-Perdona Tía Aiko-Se disculparon al unísono las cuatro autoras que intentaban ver por la misma ventana.

-¡Oigan!-Intentó llamar su atención Lily TxG.

-Te escuchamos Lily-Dijo **ByTalo** que hasta ese entonces había estado viendo la situación divertido.

-Lo que intento decir es que ellos hablan de nosotros porque les dimos trabajo...ellos estuvieron en nuestras historias, gracias a nosotros ellos vivieron todo eso...-Explicó la peli negra.

-Deberíamos haberles cobrado-Murmuró ByTalo a Aiko Hayashi mientras ésta asentía.

-¿QUIÉNES SOMOS?-Se escucho proveniente de **Athaeris** que comandaba un grupo de autores con carteles dentro de una marcha.

-¡AUTORES DE FANFICTION!-Respondieron en masa con distintos carteles como "Que se vayan los samaritanos" "Que baje el dolar porque somos de habla hispana" "Arriba Lady Gaga" (Cortesía de **CITPrincess** ).

-¡Que Ash éste con Anabelle!-Exclamó **Kiyomi** entre la multitud.

-Eso es de otro fandom-Le susurró **Kany** rodeándola con su brazo- Pero tranquila, aún nos quedan muchos fandom que visitar-Asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo sólo vine porque prometieron comida gratis-Se alzó de hombros **Natty-Kitty.** \- ¡Hola Nachi!-

-¡Hola!-Saludó de vuelta **Nachi123** corriendo y apenas deteniéndose al lado de Natt- ¿Supieron que el elenco de Drama Total nos robó los archivos oficiales de FanFiction?-

-¿Qué hicieron qué?-Preguntó Krawall Brand- ¡Por eso hablaban de nosotros!-

-Pero...¿Para qué los quieren?-Preguntó PackedWithLove confundida.

-Es un misterio-Admitió **ThiagoDaanuu-18** \- Es imposible saberlo mientras estén ahí adentro.

-Podríamos derribar la puerta y obligarlos a hablar-Sugirió Nachi123.

-Oh...Podríamos ir a comer-Propuso en respuesta Ale Silver a lo que todos asintieron- ¡A comer será!-

-¡A COMER!-Ordenó Athaeris seguida por el mini ejército.

-¿Y la ventana?-Preguntó PackedWithLove a Krawall Brand.

-Supongo que lo sabremos luego-Respondió la peli negra mientras Winned la ayudaba a bajar.

-¿Siempre seremos los únicos chicos en esto viejo?-Preguntó ByTalo a ThiagoDaanuu-18.

-Probablemente-Sonrió el autor.

-¿A dónde iremos?-Cuestionó ScaleneCandy examinando los letreros de locales de comida rápida.

-¿Qué tal aquí? Parece un buen lugar-Señaló Santana frente a sus compañeros a un restaurante con tema asiático.

Los autores se acercaron a la barra- Tal vez podamos pedir algo así como un combo-Observó Aiko al ver las vitrinas- Un momento...¿Acaso aquí sólo venden arroz?-

-Arroz blanco, arroz integral, arroz surtido, arroz de trigo...¿Acaso eso es arroz?-Preguntó Krawall Brand a ByTalo.

-Mejor preguntaré-Contestó ByTalo tocando la campanilla del lugar y dirigiéndose a un Chef que estaba de espaldas- Disculpe...Señor...-

-Hola ByTalo ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-Preguntó amablemente el señor, causando escalofríos en el escritor.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nom...-

-¿Quieres una receta para ti solo o cenas con alguien más?-

-¿Qué si yo qué?-Se sorprendió ByTalo nuevamente- Obviamente como con treinta personas más ¿Acaso no me ve?-

-Ahí va una. Después cuéntame como te quedó...-Continuó el extraño Chef.

-¿Pero qué...?-Preguntó extrañada Athaeris mientras ByTalo hacia una mueca de confusión.

-RISOTTO DE SIMAN BLANCO A LA MILANESSE... Ingredientes: 1 cebolla, 2/1 tazas de arroz siman blan...-

-¡Ah! ¡Tú otra vez no!-Gritó asustado el chico.

-¡Es ese chef loco de los bots que nos salía en messenger!-Recordó Athaeris asustada.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir...Athaeris ¿Qué quieres cocinar?-Insistió el Chef.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Nos seguirá para siempre!-Acusó Athaeris.

-¡Esta vez no fui yo! ¡Lo juro!-Se defendió casi enseguida ScaleneCandy- ¡Abandonar conversación! ¡Abandonar conversación! ¡Abandonar conversación!-Repitió pulsando un botón en su celular.

-Eh...no estamos en messenger-Le recordó Santana Black un poco asustada retrocediendo algunos pasos a lo que todos la imitaron y empezaron a salir del local.

-¿Me estás hablando a mí o hablas con alguien más Santana Black?-Advirtió Siman- Soy el maestro Siman...-Informó saliendo a pasillo junto a los chicos.

-Tranquilos-Les calmó Aiko Hayashi poniéndose adelante- Seguro es sólo una broma-

-Soy el maestro Siman...Soy el maestro Siman-Repitió con una bolsa de arroz y un cuchillo- Y he vuelto por ustedes...-

-¡AHHHHHHH!-Se escuchó de manera masiva.

-¡Corran por sus vidas!-Exclamó Athaeris abriendo la puerta para que todos salieran. Rápidamente todos empezaron a salir y enseguida cerraron la puerta. Kiyomi apenas había podido salir, dejando un zapato adentro, pues el bot del maestro Siman se había multiplicado cuatro veces más y uno le había tomado el pie.

Tomando el liderazgo, Aiko Hayashi comenzó a contar a todos para asegurarse de su bienestar.

-Falta...-Susurró preocupada- No puede ser...-

-¿Quién falta?-Preguntó Lily TxG sin escuchar respuesta por parte de Aiko Hayashi- ¿Quién falta tía Aiko?-

-¡Falta Bonne!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo PackedWithLove y ByTalo.

-¡No! ¡Booooonne!-Exclamó preocupado el chico volviéndose contra la puerta del restaurante- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¡Era tan joven!-Se lamentó.

-¡Y era su cumpleaños!-Expresó deprimida PackedWithLove.

-No era su cumpleaños-Corrigió Ale Silver.

-No, pero imagínate lo terrible que sería esto si lo fuera-Respondió la autora.

-¡Tenemos que salvarla!-Gritó Lily TxG al gran grupo- ¡No podemos irnos sin Bonne!-

-¡Exacto! Pobre Bonne...-Explicó ScaleneCandy- Con el demente Siman y todo ese arroz...con gluten-

-Pero...¿Y los archivos?-Preguntó PackedWithLove a lo que la miraron con obviedad- Es decir...Salvemos a Bonne primero-

ScaleneCandy miró con atención el establecimiento, sintiendo un ligero temblor al ver al la primera copia del bot aguardando tras la puerta. Enseguida elevó su vista hacia una ventanilla de ventilación-Tengo una idea-

-Yo también tengo una idea-Murmuró Bytalo sacando una cuerda de la nada- Y es buena-

-Trabajaremos juntos-Reparó en ello Lily TxG con firmeza- Operación: Salvar a Bonne.

* * *

 **¿Por qué? Porque sí, se me ocurrió, así que lo siento xD**

 **No planeo hacer muy seguido los capis con autores, pero es lindo porque me acuerdo de muchas cosas muy geniales...**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Es un two-Shot ?**

 **-Para los que no lo sabían, Krawall Brand es Bonne *-***

 **-El "Maestro Siman" es una parodia de "Maestro Saman" un bot infernal que nos hacía la vida imposible en nuestros tiempos de msn. Sin Athaeris no lo hubiese recordado, gracias *-***

 **Dedicaciones: Para toda persona que fue mencionada e incluso para los que no, aún falta otro capitulo.**

 **Cualquier duda: PM**

 **PackedWithLove**


End file.
